


Luminous Night

by epiphanytoujours



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanytoujours/pseuds/epiphanytoujours
Summary: In which Simon and Jeremy attend the school prom together.





	Luminous Night

 “Li, come on,” Simon whined with a pout, feeling his wrist sting as his best friend clung onto it tightly, dragging him through the halls, “What’s going on? Why won't you tell me?”

  “Shut up for like two seconds?” She pleads, coming out as a groan as she pulled him into the theatre of their school.

  It was dark and empty as the curtains were closed, which was weird as many students were usually present, either rehearsing or simply hanging around this area. Simon noticed Maashous in the control room with a dorky smile as he waved at him. Simon waved back with an arched eyebrow, his face still arched with confusion.

  Lilette took a seat in the very front as she patted the one beside her, signaling for him to sit by her.

  Simon, still being absolutely clueless, sat down by her and glued his eyes towards the stage which clearly had something behind it.

  Lilette was clearly excited, practically bouncing in her seat as a bright smile was plastered on her face. She, without explanation, had dragged Simon out of his lunch table without a word then practically dragged him to the school theatre.

  And here they were; opposite moods as they both waited.

  Simon was about to ask Lilette about the situation once again, but he silenced himself once a spotlight shone on the closed curtains.

  Then, he heard his  _boyfriend’s_  voice.

  ‘ _Oh, I’m gonna be wounded_ ,’

  Music filled the theatre, along with his voice as it surrounded him. Simon loved singing this song with Jeremy. Mainly because he enjoyed hearing the other boys voice but singing with him was a bliss.

   _‘Oh, I’m gonna be your wound.’_

Simon looked over to Lilette in confusion, hoping for any sort of explanation, but as he saw she was just enjoying the moment, he decided to argue against asking her once again.

  He turned back to the front, still confused, yet this time he held a bit of lust.

_‘Oh, I’m gonna bruise you,’_

  The curtains slowly began opening, revealing Jeremy standing behind them. He was holding a microphone in one hand whilst balancing a sign and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

_‘Oh, you’re gonna be my bruise.’_

The music ended as Jeremy’s eyes connected with Simon’s, a heart-filled smile directed towards him. Simon was in such awe that he almost forgot he was holding a sign. His eyes skimmed over the brightly coloured board.

_‘If you’d go to prom with me, thirty years from now, that night would seem… unbelievably beautiful.’_

  Simon let out a laugh at the cheesy sign as Jeremy hopped off the stage, standing in front of him. He handed him the red bunch of flowers with a sappy smile.

  Before Simon gave his answer, he stood up and gave him a kiss, pressing his lips onto Jeremys’ for a few solid seconds before he pulled back.

  “You could’ve just asked me and I would’ve said yes,” He told Jeremy, letting out another laugh, his face still close to his boyfriend’s.

  Jeremy smiled for what seemed like the thousandth time, “It wouldn’t be special then,” He threw back, chewing at his bottom lip, “So, will you go with me? As my date?”

  “Of co—“

  “I mean, only if you want to go as my date,” Jeremy instantly interrupted with a shrug, “We could go as friends since I know you’re not exactly comfortable with your sexuality yet, I want you to have fun and not feel pressured or unsafe, I mean, It’s prom! You’re supposed to have fun, so we could not go as boyfriends or you could go with someone else and—“

  “Jeremy,” Simon stopped him from completely rambling. This was one of the attributes he loved about him, he put Simons happiness before his and went to crazy extents to keep him happy. “I want to go with you,” He assured him, giving out a loud chuckle, “As your date. As your boyfriend, whatever else couples go as.” He clarified, watching as Jeremy relaxed.

  That’s how Jeremy’s promposal went.

  Simon had felt completely confident at that moment, already imagining the night with him with excitement.

  Cut to the night of the actual prom; he was a complete disaster.

  “What if he doesn’t like it?” Simon asked worriedly to Lilette, frowning as he fixed his tie for the tenth time, “Is it too much? Not enough?”

  “It’s fine, Si! He'll love it.” She laughed, adjusting her earrings. She was wearing an elegant blue dress which hugged her body perfectly. It had a cut on the side of her knee and down, revealing some skin as it had thin straps over her shoulder and a ribbon tied around her waist.

  Robbie Thorne had asked her to prom with an over the top football field promposal. It was planned that Robbie would pick up Jeremy and they’d both come to Lilette’s place to pick their dates up.

  “But what if he doesn't?" Simon whined, slumping onto her bed with a huff. He immediately got back up and to the full-length mirror, checking himself once again.

  Simon mentioned to his father that he was only going with Lilette and Jeremy as friends, knowing he’d stop him from going if he mentioned a boyfriend. Though, his mother demanded pictures since she knew he was going with a male date and was completely accepting.

  He ran his fingers through his hair again and again, putting it in the same place every time out of frustration. “Does my—“

  The doorbell rang, interrupting one of his many questions as his heart rate picked up by a million, beating way more than it was before.

  “They’re here!” Lilette beamed with a bright smile, almost in a thankful way since she didn’t have to listen to her best friends ranting anymore.

  Simon followed her to the door, wiping his sweaty hands on the sides of his tux, feeling the nerves creep on him.

  Though, as soon as the door opened, his nerves almost immediately washed away once he spotted Jeremy, replaced with a smile. It was amazing how Jeremy had that effect on him. Robbie and Lilette went on with their greetings as Jeremy walked over to Simon.

  He wore an almost similar tux, only being a seriously dark shade of navy blue accompanied with a black tie. It fit his body perfectly, not any extra material hanging off in any place. His hair was its natural form; curly at the ends and put only slightly to the side instead of straight. Simon adored his natural hair.

  “ _We_  both look great,” Jeremy joked with a smug grin, giving Simon a swift peck on the lips, his hand resting on his Simon’s hip.

  “You could’ve just said I looked great and I would’ve returned the compliment,” Simon replied with a sappy smile on his face, raising an eyebrow at him.

  Jeremy shrugged, “Couldn’t risk it.”

  Simon laughed at him, glad his boyfriend had a sense of humour he loved.

  “But seriously, you do look amazing,” Jeremy told him, offering a shy smile as he ran his eyes up and down Simon’s body.

  “You do too,” Simon complimented, returning the smile, “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

  Jeremy giggled at his words, clearly trying to suppress his laughter as his adverts his gaze to the ground.

  The four made their way to Robbie’s car, blasting songs the entire way as they sang along to the pop music. When they were outside the building, Simon felt a rush of nerves hitting him again. Jeremy noticed this almost immediately and took a step away from Simon, letting him know he was still up to the idea of going as friends.

  Simon smiled at him but sucked up his fears of being judged and took a step by him, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together tightly.

  “I’m going as your date whether you like it or not,” Simon joked, leaning close to him as Jeremy shook his head with a loving smile.

  “Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

  Simon still felt the fear, but this time with a bit of adrenaline rushing through him. He felt good about this.

  Once he entered, the room made him feel incredibly overwhelmed. There were bright lights and blaring music, many people scattered on the dance floor as others sat at tables with friends or dates.

  Simon looked over at  _his_  date who’s seemed equally as astonished. His face had been illuminated by the lights, bringing out his fascinating features. Jeremy looked over at him for one more confirmation as Simon rolled his eyes, pulling him over to the table where their other friends were sitting.

  Halfway through the night, almost everyone knew who Simon’s date was, and he was fully aware of that, though, he didn’t feel bad about it.

  He found himself enjoying his time, staying by Jeremy’s side the entire time. He forgot about the worries he had before of people knowing him really, about his father, about  _every_  negative thought.

  “Alright, for the last song of the night, grab your special one and make it count.” The guy behind the music called into a microphone. The Night We Met by Lord Huron began playing from the loudspeakers, giving an echo.

  Simon watched from the seat he was in as couples paired, clinging on to each-others bodies. He noticed many of his friends; Lilette and Robbie, Micheal and Sasha, Gwen and Gordy, Maashous and Kaitlin.

  Then, he watched as Jeremy stood up from his seat, brushing off his laps before offering a weary hand out in Simon’s direction. He gave him a supporting smile, “Would you like to dance with me?”

  Simon mirrored his look before nodding, grabbing his hand and lifting himself up. Jeremy pulled him to where others were. Simon felt giddy at the cliché moment, though he pushed it back.

  He slowly wrapped his hands behind Jeremy’s neck as Jeremy delicately placed his hands on his hips before looking back into his eyes as they swayed side to side.

  Simon looked back at him, losing himself in Jeremy's’ green-blue eyes. They were a brighter shade due to the dim lighting.

  “Your eyes are really pretty, I really like them,” He blurted out without context, tilting his head to the side as Jeremy laughed at his sudden compliment.

  “I know you do,” Jeremy told him, shaking his head, “You’ve told me… many times.”

  “Just making sure you know,” Simon smiled, leaning closer than he already was. They hadn’t broken eye contact the entire time. At most, it was only broken to look at the other's lips, but they’d advert almost instantly back.

  The song seemed to drag on forever as Simon felt he didn’t want it to stop. He took at the moment, trying to maintain a picture-memory form of it. He wanted it to linger in his mind for ages and more. He wanted to remember holding onto  _his_  boyfriend. He wanted to remember his beaming eyes.

  Simon leaned in, tilting his head and pressing his lips against Jeremy’s. He loved the feel of Jeremy’s soft lips pushed against his, even in the most delicate kisses.

  Once he pulled back, he rested his head against Jeremy’s, gaining the eye contact once again.

  He wanted to remember  _this._


End file.
